It Will Rain
by Kaycedilla0414
Summary: It's the night of Kyoya and Tamaki's graduation. The tensions are high as the founders of the Host Club are on their way out the door. Is it too late though? Can Haruhi make sense of her emotions in time and why does a certain Shadow King even care?


**Kaycedilla0414: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, nor do I own It Will Rain. Enjoy(:**

Haruhi looked out the window and frowned. Her mind, as well as her heart was flooded with emotions that she couldn't describe. She didn't like not knowing what was going on considering that being in the Host Club for two years now, she was the only thing that she had complete control over. These emotions and feelings that coursed through her body shattered all the power she felt she had over herself.

_**If you ever leave me, baby, leave some morphine at my door cause it would take a whole lot of medication to realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore.**_

It was already dark and the night was winding down. Tonight was the night of Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai's graduation. Music Room #3 was filled with lively and rich members of the school and their parents who were hoping to make good impressions with the Suoh and the Ootori family.

Though the Host Club members were all smiling and going about their usual routines, their eyes all reflected much more about their true feelings. The twins, Koaru and Hikaru, were on edge, even as they went on with their "twincest" banters. Their eyes reflected the fear that was on everyone's mind, the fear that wasn't to be voiced. The fear, which had been fought against and avoided for so long, was becoming a reality. Tamaki, the King of the Host Club, was smiling and charming the many guest that had come to bid farewell to the President and Vice-President, but when he wasn't smiling, when he was supposed to be listening sincerely to the girls that encircled him, his eyes told those that knew what to look for that he mind was in a distant place. Even Kyoya, as he was typing away at his laptop, had a slightly more reserved, if not gloomy disposition about him. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, who had graduated the previous year, had come to celebrate this bitter-sweet accomplishment. Mori-senpai, as always was his unreadable self while Honey, whose eyes were like skyscraper sized neon signs was obviously feeling and thinking the same thing that was on everyone's mind.

_**There's no religion that could save me, no matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making to keep you by my side, to keep you from walking out the door.**_

"_Is this really the end?"_ Haruhi thought as she sighed out loud and went to distract herself from her own thoughts. The wind and ran beat against the window and added to this depressing night. The thoughts and anxieties were as plentiful as the raun. After all, it had been Tamaki-senpai who started the Host Club and Kyoya-senpai who dealt with all the accounting and planning that surrounded the club's affairs.

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby. There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby. Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away. Every day it will rain, rain, rain…**_

Since it was getting late and the weather seemed to be getting bad, the guests were leaving and no one had requested Haruhi so she took this time to take a minute to herself. After walking down several empty corridors Haruhi heard voices and froze. Peering around a corner she saw one of the regular customers, Rika Kamiya, talking to Kyoya.

"I just have to get this off my chest, Senpai. I know you are leaving soon but this has been on my mind for a while now… I have to tell you because I know this is my last chance…" Rika said softly as she stumbled over her words and blushed softly. From where Haruhi was standing, she was unable to Kyoya's face but she had a feeling that he was uninterested in the girl's obvious confession of infatuation.

"You see Ootori-senpai, for a while now I have had strong feelings for you and I ignored them, thinking they would go away but they never did… It's been two years and still I harbor these feelings for you. Is there any way that maybe… possibly you feel the same way about me?" Rika continued. She tripped over her words and everything came out in a rushed mess. The blush that was previously on her cheeks was now brighter than before.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kamiya but no. I don't believe that there is any way that I can reciprocate your feelings of infatuation. I am sorry but I can't see it happening," Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses and tried to be as polite as possible. Her family was no doubt in charge of a very prestigious company and hurting her feelings would prove to be bad for his own family's company.

Rika looked at the ground and frowned as her eyes were brimming with tears. "I see…" She bowed and then peered at Kyoya through the bangs that were now shielding her eyes from the youngest Ootori son. "I will take my leave then. I wish you luck in your future Ootori-senpai," Her voice was cracking.

"Very well. Please give my regards to your father," Kyoya said as Rika nodded and took her leave. As nice as he was being I could tell that he didn't care what happened to her. He was only concerned with the fact that if she went and told her father that Kyoya Ootori broke her heart, that it would hurt business with his own family, causing his callous father to be disappointed and even angry with him. Here this girl was, being brave enough to come out and tell him of her feelings and he so easily dismissed her. She was about to cry and he by no means seemed concern for this girl.

In a matter of minutes though, Haruhi's opinion changed. This girl doesn't care for Kyoya. She doesn't even know him. She had been to the Host Club's events a lot over the past few years but she had rarely requested Kyoya's companionship and even if she did that didn't mean that she knew him. Kyoya's family, just like all families, was enwrapped in secrets. How could she put him on spot like that and then expect him to just go and start a relationship off of a few greetings? Haruhi mentally shook herself. Why do I even care? This isn't my business. She shook her head and turned around.

Haruhi reentered the music room right before Kyoya returned and they both were shocked to find that it was empty with the exception of Mori, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki. The original Host Club ended up going through the room and cleaning up the odds and ends that were left behind after the party. It was rather quiet and solemn.

"Hari-senpai, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" Honey asked as he tilted his head to one side and hugged his bunny close.

"Nothing's wrong Honey-senpai. My contacts have just been bothering me all day," Haruhi lied as she rubbed her eyes in case anyone noticed that her eyes wanted to tear up and turn red.

"Oh, now original," exclaimed Hikaru as he rolled his eyes. He seemed on the verge of breaking considering that nobody had yet addressed the issue of Tamaki and Kyoya's departure from Ouran Academy, and ultimately, the Host Club but it was on everyone's mind.

"Now, now, Hikaru, there's no need to yell at Haruhi. She hasn't done anything," lectured Tamaki as he came around and hugged his "daughter". Hikaru, realizing that he was, in fact, taking out his frustrations on Haruhi, mumbled an apology.

The girl part of Haruhi took control of her and she began to panic. _"This is going to be the last time that we are all together, like a family. This is going to be the last time that Tamaki corrects to twins for being rude. This is going to be the last time that we pick up the room together…,"_ she thought as she went through a long list of things that would never happen again. Her eyes welled up with tears again and she had to take a deep breath. She looked up and saw that Kyoya was looking at her and frowning slightly. The look of him frowning at her broke her heart and it was then that she realized.

"_Kyoya-senpai… I understand now. I understand why I was upset with Rika earlier. I understand why tonight was more difficult for me than when Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai left us last year. I understand why now, as you look at me with these dark eyes that so evidently reflect the sadness that you feel inside hurts me so very much. I think I have to be true to myself after all this time… Kyoyo-senpai… I do think that I love you…"_ Haruhi confessed to herself. She immediately put down the cup she had been picking up and took in all that was around her. She was scared that she was going to drop it and create another debt for herself, considering her debt had been paid off at the end of her freshman year.

There were the twins that were teasing Tamaki by saying how they were going to take Haruhi on all sorts of dangerous adventures. Honey was complaining at all the sweets that had been wasted and was sneaking bites when no one was looking. Mori was trying to prevent his cousin from eating all the sweets while still assisting in the clean-up effort. Tamaki was pouting over the way the twins were making all sorts of plans for their next year with Haruhi. Kyoya was taking this all in, occasionally he would pick up some trash and dishes, and occasionally he would go back and scribble something down on his clipboard. His eyes, from behind his glasses, were going from all the members in the group, lingering longer on the sole female in the Host Club.

Haruhi quickly turned her head and pretended to look somewhere else. Not being able to control the tears that were dangerously close to falling she exited the room. She briefly heard someone calling after her but she paid no mind to them for she knew if she opened her mouth and tried to talk back, they would be able to tell that something was wrong and she didn't want them to see her cry. She didn't want them to worry about her but more than that she didn't want to have to explain why she was taking this so hard. Haruhi didn't know how she was going to face Kyoya, if she were confronted about the truth to her tears. She walked down several corridors at a fast pace until she was out of breath. She was leaning against a wall and trying to calm down when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you didn't think that you could get out of cleaning so easily, Haruhi," came a voice. This wasn't just any voice. Without even needing to see the face where the voice exited from, Haruhi knew that the Shadow King had followed her.

"I didn't think that at all, Senpai. I will be back in a second. I just came out here for a little air," Haruhi said.

"You can't full me, Haruhi. I'm not as dense as the others in the room. What's wrong?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi felt cornered. She felt vulnerable and she didn't like it. She didn't want Kyoya to see her cry and she knew that no matter if she told him the truth, it wouldn't change anything. They were from two different worlds and his father… Mr. Ootori would forbid any relationship between Haruhi and Kyoya because she didn't have anything to offer them. She didn't have any money, fame, or power that would help boast the prestige of the Ootori family company. Instead of telling Kyoya the truth, she lashed out at him so that he didn't see how weak she actually was. She wasn't even sure how her father would take the news if she had started something with Kyoya. Her father, as a man/lady that worked in the bar, he saw the truth behind most rich men's love lives. They got married and because it was arranged, because there was no love in the marriage, they often cheated and resented their wives. Ranka would never allow his daughter to be treated in that way.

_**I'll never be your mother's favorite. Your daddy can't even look me in the eye. Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing, saying there goes my little girl walking with that troublesome guy…**_

"Why do you even care? It's not like you really care? I have nothing to benefit you, Kyoya-senpai. Just leave me alone!"

"Is that what you think, Haruhi?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi looked at Kyoya and while his face showed no emotions, his eyes were rather surprised and perhaps even a little hurt.

"You had said that you only do things that benefit you that day that we were at the expo," Haruhi countered.

"That was a long time ago, Haruhi. Many things have changed since then. I am no longer worried about what my father thinks. He can no longer control my life because I have come to accept that while I may not be able to run any of the Ootori family businesses, I am ok with that. I know that I may not be the best that my father wants, but I have showed him that I am indeed capable of doing well all on my own." Haruhi was speechless. She had no idea what to say. "So I will ask you again, Haruhi. Is that what you think?"

_**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand. Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds. Yea for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try. I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding if that'll make you mine…**_

Throughout his entire explanations, Kyoya took small steps towards Haruhi. He stopped when he was mere inches from her. Haruhi, confused by his actions and surprised by his speech, could manage nothing more than a shy shrug. "Kyoya-senpai…"

"Yes?" Kyoya asked but before Haruhi had a chance to answer the corridor, dark from the night and bad weather illuminated. Kyoya watched as her eyes opened wide. Her eyes, that were already brimming with tears shown like diamonds in the bright summer sun. She tensed up and for as close as he was, Kyoya could she see begin to tremble in fear.

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby. There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby. Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away, every day, it will rain, rain, rain…**_

The thunder came rolling in. It started off as a low growl but finished in a window rattling roar. Haruhi whimpered and launched herself onto Kyoya. She held on to dear life and was surprised when he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"It's just a little thunder, Haruhi. I won't let anything happen to you. Don't worry… I will never leave your side," he whispered softly to her as buried his face into Haruhi's hair.

_**Ooooh don't you say goodbye, don't just say, goodbye. I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding if that'll make it right…**_

When this hit Haruhi's ears it took her a second to fully comprehend what was just said. She looked up at her senpai. "Kyoya-senpai…?" she said, barely above a whisper.

"I meant it, Haruhi. Don't worry. We will make this work. This isn't goodbye," the Shadow King smirked as he lowered his head and closed the gap between them. When they broke the kiss Haruhi looked up at him.

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby. There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby. Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away. Every day, it will rain, rain, rain...**_

"Good. Because every day it would rain…" she smiled as Kyoya wiped a few tears from her face. He intertwined their fingers and led her back to Music Room #3 where the rest of their "family" was waiting.

**Kaycedilla0414: I hope you all enjoyed! This is my first story since... ohh 2007 so please be gentle. I realize that Kyoya and Haruhi were a little OOC but it had to be so in order for this to happen. Be sure to review please! **


End file.
